Greek Gods To Roman
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: INFO Only, No Story Just Me Helpin Those Greek God/Percy Jackson Lovers Out There. This Has Greek Spelling Writing And Form For Gods And Their Roman Form Names.  Enjoy x Subscribe
1. GreekRoman Gods

Meanings Requested By **iiLoveYouMystiForever.X**

Zeus Ζεύς (_Zeus_) – Jupiter  
The king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order and fate.

Hera Ήρα (_Hēra_) – Juno  
Queen of Heaven and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings and empires.

Poseidon Ποσειδῶν (_Poseidon_) – Neptune  
God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes and horses; known as the "Earth Shaker" or "Storm Bringer".

Hades ᾍδης (_Hades_) – Pluto  
King of the Underworld and god of death, the dead, and the hidden wealth of the Earth.

Apollo Aπόλλων (_Apollō_) – Apollo  
God of music, healing, plague, prophecies, poetry, and archery; associated with light, truth and the sun.

Artemis Άρτεμις (_Artemis_) – Diana  
Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals, childbirth and plague. In later times she became associated with the moon.

Ares Άρης (_Arēs_) – Mars  
God of war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, and civil order.

Aphrodite Aφροδίτη (_Aphroditē_) – Venus  
Goddess of love, lust, beauty, seduction and pleasure.

Hermes Ερμής (_Hērmēs_) – Mercury  
God of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry. He is the messenger of the gods.

Athena Αθηνά (_Athēna_) – Minerva  
Virgin goddess of wisdom, warfare, strategy, heroic endeavour, handicrafts and reason.

Demeter Δημήτηρ (_Dēmētēr_) – Ceres  
Goddess of fertility, agriculture, horticulture, grain and harvest.

Dionysus Διόνυσος (_Dionysus_) – Bacchus  
God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, drunkenness and pleasure.

Hephaestus Ήφαιστος (_Hēphaistos_) – Vulcan  
Crippled god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism.

Hestia Ἑστία (_Hestia_) – Vesta  
Virgin goddess of the hearth, home and cooking.

Eros Έρως (_Eros_) – Cupid  
Eros was the god of love, sexual intercourse, cupids, desire and pleasure. Eros was the son of the goddess of love-Aphrodite-and the god of war-Ares.

**_Enjoy! x_**

**_Tallie :)_**

**_Hope It Helped_**


	2. PD

**Requested By Josephine These Are Protogenoi (primordial deities)**

Gaia Γαία (Gaia) – Tellus or Terra  
Goddess of the Earth (Mother Earth); mother of the Titans.

Aether Αιθήρ (Aithēr) -  
God of the upper air.

Ananke Ἀνάγκη (Anankê) – Necessitas  
Goddess of inevitability, compulsion and necessity.

Erebos Έρεβος (Erebos)  
God of darkness and shadow.

Hemera Ημέρα (Émera)  
Goddess of daylight and the sun.

Chaos Χάος (Chaos)  
The nothingness from which all else sprang.

Chronos Χρόνος (Chronos)  
The Keeper of Time. Not to be confused with the Titan Kronos, the father of Zeus.

The Nesoi αἱ Nῆσοι (Nêsoi)  
Goddesses of the islands.

Nyx Νύξ (Nyx) – Nox  
Goddess of night.

Ouranos Ουρανός (Ouranos) – Uranus  
God of the heavens (Father Sky); father of the Titans.

Ourea Ούρος (Ourea)  
Gods of mountains.

Phanes Φάνης (Phanês)  
God of procreation in the Orphic tradition.

Pontos Πόντος (Pontos)  
God of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures.

Tartarus Τάρταρος (Tartaros) – Tartarus  
The darkest, deepest part of the underworld.

Thalassa Θάλασσα (Thalassa)  
Spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos.

Sorry But I Don't Know All Of Their Roman Translates But I Can Always Give Greek Writing.


	3. Titans

_**These Are Titans: (Few Roman Names)**_

_**If you have any more requests or would like to know anymore PM me and i'll update asap.**_

Hyperion Ὑπερίων (Hyperiôn)  
Titan of light.

Iapetos Ἰαπετός (Iapetos)  
Titan of mortality and father of Prometheus, Epimetheus and Atlas.

Coeus Κοῖος (Koios)  
Titan of intellect and the axis of heaven around which the constellations revolved.

Crius Κρεῖος (Kriôs)  
The least individualized of the Twelve Titans

Kronos or Cronus Κρόνος (Krónos) – Saturn  
The leader of the Titans, who overthrew his father Ouranos only to be overthrown in turn by his son, Zeus.

Mnemosyne Mνημοσύνη (Mnêmosynê)  
Titan of memory and remembrance, and mother of the Nine Muses.

Oceanus Ὠκεανός (Ôkeanos)  
Titan of the Earth-encircling river Oceanus, the font of all the Earth's fresh-water.

Phoebe Φοίβη (Phoibê)  
Titan of the "bright" intellect and prophecy, and consort of Koios.

Rhea Ῥέα (Rheia)  
Titan of female fertility, motherhood, and generation.

Tethys Τηθύς (Têthys)  
Wife of Oceanus, and the mother of the rivers, springs, streams, fountains and clouds.

Theia Θεία (Theia)  
Titan of sight and the shining light of the clear blue sky.

Themis Θέμις (Themis)  
Titan of divine law and order.

Asteria Ἀστερια (Asteria)  
Titan of nocturnal oracles and falling stars

Astraios Ἀστραῖος (Astraios)  
Titan of stars and planets, and the art of astrology.

Atlas Ἄτλας (Atlas)  
Son of Iapetus, condemned to carry the heavens upon his shoulders.

Aura Αὔρα (Aura)  
Titan of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning.

Dione Διώνη (Diônê)  
Titan of the oracle of Dodona.

Eos Ἠώς (Êôs) - Aurora  
Titan of the dawn.

Epimetheus Ἐπιμηθεύς (Epimêtheus)  
Titan of afterthought and the father of excuses.

Helios Ἥλιος (Hêlios) - Sol  
Titan god of the sun and guardian of oaths.

Selene Σελήνη (Selḗnē) - Luna  
Titan of the moon

**Enjoy x**

**Tallie :)**

**Hope It Helped!**


End file.
